


Life with the Dempsters

by CarlyCheers22



Category: Hi-De-Hi!
Genre: F/M, Life at Maplins, Maplins holiday camp, bosses daughter, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyCheers22/pseuds/CarlyCheers22
Summary: What if Maplins Holiday camp didn't come to an end ? What if Gladys and Clive didn't head to Australia but stayed on at Maplins after their marriage?.A new holiday season at Maplins Holiday camp, crimpton-on sea has started and Gladys and Clive are getting used to life as a married couple. Follow Ted and the yellowcoats as they continue the fun and shenanigans at Maplins Holiday camp.This story focuses on Gladys ( Pugh) Dempster and Clive Dempsters efforts to balance the demands of their jobs as entertainments manager and head yellowcoat at Maplins Holiday camp. not  only are they dealing with unruly campers in the camp whilst trying to have a love life out side the walls of Maplins they are also trying to raise a family of their own.





	1. The wedding

Gladys Dempster sat looking through the pages of the happiest day of her life. 

Flash back 

Gladys sat in her beautiful white gown looking at herself in the mirror her short hair neat and looking amazing but she was unsure of how she looked. "Oh Gladys! You look lovely" Gladys turned to see Peggy the chalet maid and best friend walking towards her 

"Thank you" she answered with a smile. 

"Gladys this is meant to be your happiest day of your life... well before starting a family" Peggy looked down at her best friend in her white flowing dress.

"No I look fat, " Peggy shook her head "you do not look fat Gladys, you look beautiful and me and the rest of the yellowcoats staff are so happy for you" Gladys smiled softly at Peggy.

Peggy looked down at her watch "well are you ready ?" 

Gladys took a deep breath "as ready as I will ever be" she grabbed her bouquet, linked arms with her best friend and left her chalet.  
Spike Met them both outside " Oh Gladys" Spike said holding back the tears.

As they sat in the car, Gladys started to freak out "I'm going to be late" 

" its quite alright for the bride to be late, Me mama was was an hour late for hers" Peggy added.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Gladys felt the nausea rise up her throat 

"Take a deep breath" Spike said and Peggy held her hand "we're here, do you need a minute?" 

"No" she took a deep breath "no I'm fine let's go" Spike helped Peggy get out of the car then Gladys.

\- 

The music started as Gladys and spike slowly made their way up to the altar with Peggy walking behind Gladys holding her dress , once they reach it Spike handed clive, Gladys hand and smiled "I know you to will live a long happy life together" he kissed Gladys cheek then made his way to the vacant seat in the front row next to Ted Bovis Clive's best man.

They said their vows, and then the 'I Do's' Gladys could not believe it she was married wow she thought never thought that would happen. Gladys and Clive walked out together and made their way like everyone else to the Maplins Hawaiian Ballroom where they held the reception. 

The room went silent and Ted Bovis, Clive's best man stood up "I have known Gladys for a long time but there are a few things I do know like I know she's a beautiful, intelligent -" 

"Married" coughed Clive, which made everyone laugh 

"well yes and that but, the most important thing is that I know she is the one for Clive, they are perfect for each other and I know for a fact that they will be so happy together, that's all I could ask for is that Clive, Gladys and their children live a long happy life together" Ted stood up and hugged his friend while everyone clapped 

"suppose I should say a few words, well where do I start umm I just wanted to thank everyone for coming today it made this day perfect having all our friends and family here to celebrate this very special day with us I would also like to thank my beautiful wife Gladys I would be lost without you, you have made me the happiest man alive" Clive bent down and gave her a passionate but quick kiss "now my love I think it's about time for our dance" Gladys smirked at him while he help her stand "now don't be standing on my feet I would want any broken toes now" he laugh as she slapped him on the arm 

they swayed slowly gazing into each other's eyes, forgetting where they were and everyone around them - I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss, Well, I just want to be with you, Right here with you, just like this, I just want to hold you close, Feel your heart so close to mine, And stay here in this moment, For all the rest of time- they let the music block out the sounds around them, it was just them, them and only them no one else. It was the happiest moment of both their lives nothing could change that. 

Gladys and Clive hugged their family and friends thanking them for all the support, then they left and head to a exspensive but local hotel that night and left.

Gladys slowly woke unable to move she was worried for a second forgetting where she was then turned her head to see a very sexy, naked Clive next to her witch made her smile his strong arms draped over her his dark chocolate eyes looking at her 

'Well good morning beautiful" he smiled as he kissed her lips lightly then softly left little kisses down her neck 

A soft moan escaped Gladys Lips "morning" 

"What did you want to do today?" Gladys and Clive had spent a week in the small down next to Maplins and had another two weeks left 

"Stay in bed...sleep... And other fun actives" she giggled 

"We have been doing that for the last few days, how about a walk along the beach?" Clive suggested

"Sounds good" Gladys nodded her head. they spent another half hour in bed before getting up and getting ready. 

They sat On the beach wrapped up in each other's arms as they watched the beautiful sun set.

"Have you thought about us having any children?" Clive asked Gladys breaking the comfortable silence they were in 

This question took Gladys by surprise "what? we haven't even been married 5 minutes and you're already talking about children," Gladys was shocked but Clive chuckled.

"Well I would like to start a family with you Gladys Dempster " 

Gladys cut him off and turned to face him "you're not having second thoughts are you?" 

"no, no nothing like that it's just well I mean....I want a big family" Clive Glanced into Gladys dark eyes.

realizing this convocation was getting serious and that her answer would probably upset him she took a deep breath "well um I haven't thought about it but I guess I do want kids I mean who doesn't want or like kids" Clive sighed in relief "but not at the moment I mean I have a career now that I dreamed of and your career we both will be working really long hours together" 

"Wait so you're not going to stay at home with our children?" 

"yes but I'm not going to be a stay at home mother I'm not that sort of person but that doesn't mean I don't want any kids just not right now" 

Clive got up and started to walk to the nearest bar "I'll meet you at the hotel room later I just need some time to think"  
" wait....Clive...I..." Gladys called out to Clive who ignored her, sighing as she looked down at the pebbled beach.

\- 

Clive walked into the hotel hours later to find Gladys passed out on the sofa he bent down and kissed her temple then walked into their room to change but found their bags half packed and clothes spread out all over that place "GLADYS" Clive shouted which woke Gladys. 

Gladys bit her lip as she slowly sat up "oh my god my back is killing me" she rubbed her eyes "Clive what's going on why are you shouting" 

"What the hell is going on?Why are our bags packed?" Clive asked confused as he glanced at the half packed bags and the rest of the clothes sewn a cross the floor.

"Oh yes that... Well you see Joe Maplin called me and they are desperate and extremely short staffed back at work" 

"Is there no one else... jeez Glad I didn't realize you and I were the only Yellowcoat and manager on this planet" Clive raised his voice 

"We're the only ones available and the only ones who have the skilled authority to do this I'm sorry but I'm going with or without you" Gladys slowly stood wincing at the pain in her back 

Clive's eyes softened and he helped her to bed "Fine whatever Glad". 

Gladys and Clive were on the road home the next morning 

-End flash back- 

Gladys wiped away her tears that appeared when she remember their honey moon she looked over at Clive who was snoring softy, putting their wedding album down, then over to her clock sighing she got out of bed and got ready for the morning announcements , kissing Clive before she got up and had a shower.


	2. The Test

It had been a year since Gladys and Clive got married and they could not be happier or more in love with one another. Gladys hadn't been feeling like her self but she just brushed it off and carried on regardless.

9 am And Gladys was busy in Clive's office working on Who had what competitions today whilst Clive was in bed after all he was never an early riser.

Gladys was in the middle of paper work when she felt another  wave of nausea  but tried pushing it a side like she always did, the nausea washed over her  stronger this time making everything in the room spin and double of everything and Gladys began to feel faint and rather clammy. Gladys took deep breaths but the nausea was getting stronger and minutes later Gladys rushed out of the office and shoved past Sylvia " you obviously didn't see me standing there Gladys" Sylvia shook her head but she soon changed her tune seeing how ill and pale Gladys looked, Sylvia glanced at Ted and together they shared a worried glance. Gladys rushed into to the toilet pushing the door open as she rushed in and bent down over the toilet and emptied her stomach of the vile that it had rejected. Gladys sat next to the toilet feeling rather ill but she just put it down to nerves of the competition but Gladys Dempster never was nervous holding a competition.

Once Gladys felt the nausea beginning to fade she got up flushed away the contents of her stomach that her body rejected. She wiped her mouth with the soft toilet roll, made her way over to the sink, and looked in the mirror seeing herself looking so pale and fragile. Gladys took one more look at her face to make sure all the sick was gone before she glanced down at her yellow coat which was emasculate as always, she dusted herself off and headed back to the office blissfully unaware that everyone had arrived for the usual 9 am meeeting.  
Gladys walked confidently into the staff area only to stop dead in her tracks " what you all doing by here?" Gladys said glancing at everyone who also looked puzzled.  
" it's 9 am Gladys" Sylvia said glancing at her watch.  
" oh well....Tracy you take the princess competition today.....Betty you take the wrong trousers competition" everyone was rather concerned about Gladys she was never one for being late or lacking enthusiasm. Gladys stopped as another wave of nausea washed over her and the room began to spin once again.  
"Gladys doesn't look good at all" Spike whispered to Ted who nodded.  
" Ted?" Gladys said trying to focus on one Ted but she was seeing three of him.  
" Yes Gladys?" Ted walked over to Gladys and it was then that he could see the sweat dripping of her brow and how pale she looked.  
" you carry on" Gladys said forcefully as she rushed into the office slamming the door behind her. Gladys gripped the desk for support.

That afternoon Gladys walked to their chalet, she took a few minutes to herself. She looked at herself seeing how tired and rather pale she looked which wasn’t like her at all usually she looked flawless and perfect at all times.

Gladys sighed taking one last glance at herself before She entered their chalet. Gladys to look at their little home and how much she loved it . Gladys weakly walked to the front door with as much energy as she could muster. Once she was inside, she closed the door and Lent against the door preparing for Clive's questions about her day.

“Hey babe, How was your day?” Gladys walked Over to Clive , stood behind the edge of the bed frame, and placed her hands on the top in front of her.

“It was good thank you” Gladys said weakly.

“Did you finished your paper work?, oh what about the meeting?" Clive asked.

“Not really, Ted did it for me well you....”  Gladys Walked round the other side of the bed just climbed on the bed and curled herself up into a ball with her back to Clive and left the tears fall silently. Clive sensing Gladys was unwell he decided to left her nap and leave her alone. Through all the tears, Gladys reached out for the photo frame on the desk and there it was the picture of her and Clive kissing on their wedding day.

“I Love you Clive,” Gladys whispered as tears continued to spill down her cheeks as she carried on looking at the photo.

Clive felt bad about how he left Gladys clearly under the weather and something clearly was bugging his wife. he could not take it any longer he walked back to their chalet when he heard Gladys sobbing quietly to herself. Clive pressed his ear to the door and listened to Gladys sobbing her heart out. Clive slowly and quietly opened the door to see Gladys still lying in the foetal position with tears slipping down her cheeks. Gladys was clearly unwell. Clive heard Gladys whisper “Please make it stop” Clive quietly closed the door and walked into the room and over to the bed bringing Gladys into his arms.

"Shhh everything is alright Glad, I'm here now my love" Clive placed a kiss on the top of Gladys's head.

Gladys pushed Clive's arms away from her and rushed to the sink bent over it and emptied her stomach once again. Clive shuddered hearing Gladys being sick in the sink but, he could not stand to see his wife in discomfort so she walked over to the sink and rubbed Gladys back softly.

"Ugh" Gladys groaned once she stopped being sick and lent against the sink and slowly lowered herself to the floor.

"Maybe you should see the doctor Gladys" Clive got down on the floor with Gladys and pulled her into him resting his head on the top of hers. 

a week later-

A week later Gladys walked into the store feeling uncomfortable as she walked round for a few minutes picking up a few essentials when she saw it. She walked over and looked only to realise that are several different ones.  Being a yellow coat she was used to all sorts of tests and pressure  but this sort of test was her first time and she was stuck on which one to choose.

“Can I help you with anything at all?” Gladys turned to see a young girl with a friendly face smiling at her.

“I’m actually fine thank you”

“Okay, if you’re sure” the young girl went to walk away when Gladys decided to trust her “actually..., I’m stuck on which one to choose”

“Okay, well we have the double test or singles tests, we also have ones that can tell how far gone you are and they are digital and the best ones out there and the most accurate too” the young girl said picking up the boxes for Gladys to look at.

“Okay” Gladys looked at the tests in her hands for a few minutes.

“I think I will take the twin pack, thank you” the young girl walked back to the counter with Gladys following behind, the girls started scanning the items through.

“Is that your first time buying one of these?”  Gladys was rather taken back by the girls’ question and was not sure how to answer.

“Erm ... Yes it is actually, how can you tell?”

“I knew it the moment you walked in and I mean I see loads of girls buying them every day with no embarrassment what so ever but, you were different” knowing Gladys slight embarrassment the girl put the test inside a paper bag and then out it in the  bag with her other items

“That will be £5.00 please” Gladys handed over the money and the girl handed over the goods and Gladys gave the girl a small smile.

“Good luck, I hope you get the results your after”

“Thanks and Thank you very much for your help you were very helpful” Gladys walked away and walked back to the taxi she had waiting outside.  
Gladys was unaware that Peggy had just walked passed.

Once Gladys was in the car she placed the bag in the seat next to her and headed back home to the camp.

Once home Gladys walked into her room and shut the door dumping her bag on the bed sending the test flying to the floor. 

Gladys reached into her bag only not feel the paper bag inside which made her panic and her heart pounding in her chest at the fear of it being on the floor outside for all to see, Gladys bent down on the floor only to see the test on the floor. Sighing with relief Gladys tucked the tests into her wash bag and walked to the toilets with the bag in tow.

Once inside She checked it was empty She opened the packaging, shoved the plastic in the bin, took one test out of the box along with the instructions, and began reading it.

Gladys took the top of the test off, placed it in the bin, walked over to the toilet, and tried to go but she was so nervous that she could not pee.

Minutes later Gladys walked over to the sink with the test in her hand, placed it on the side on top of toilet tissue, looked at her watch, and waited 5 minutes.

Those 5 minutes were the longest 5 minutes of her life but soon enough it was time for Gladys to look at the test. Gladys took a deep breath and turned the stick over to see two pink lines clear as day. Gladys swore her heart stopped the moment she saw the very clear pink lines. 

“I can’t be pregnant, I just can’t be pregnant” Gladys was in  shock and denial so she picked up the other test and did the same and waited another 5 minutes only to see that the same result came back right in front of her. Gladys held the second test in her once calm, steady hands that were now trembling as she looked down at her wedding ring that glistened in the light.


	3. Baby shower / Mali Dempster

(I will be using some of the previous series and adding it to fit this story so, just a warning)

The next few weeks Gladys continued carry on like throwing up was a regular thing but others would complain that her abruptness one minute and the next she was crying or being too nice.  
However this morning Gladys was busy judging the wrong trousers competition so she was out the way whilst the others agreed something needed to be done about Gladys.  
They all waited outside unsure how to approach the subject with Clive.  
" how are we going to tell him Ted?" Sylvia sighed " I don't think he'll believe me I mean we are always at each other so..." Sylvia shrugged.  
" good point...right Sylvia is out of the question" Ted said resting his hand on his chin in thought.  
" well I'm not doing it" Spike announced and folded his arms across his chest.  
" fine that means I'll do it" Ted rolled his eyes.  
Ted headed over to Clive's office and knocked on the door " come in" Clive called out.  
" ahh Ted....Sylvia and spike what can I do for you?" Clive asked cheerfully.  
" sort out your mrs that's what you can do" Ted snapped.  
Clive frowned " What on earth do you mean?" Clive was rather puzzled.  
" what I'm saying squadron leader is something is wrong with Gladys sort her out or I will do it for you" Ted said forcefully.  
" what on earth do you mean Ted? Gladys is quite alright isn't she?" Clive's frowned as he thought of how odd Gladys was acting lately.  
" Please Clive do something she has been getting at me all week and quite frankly I've had enough" Sylvia stamped her foot like a stroppy child.  
" she's been picking at me routine too Clive, she threw Spike a trouser full the other day too" Ted shook his head.  
" alright I will have a chat with her" Ted raised his eyebrow.  
" you better Clive" Clive sighed and they all trailed out of his office.  
Later on that afternoon Gladys walked into the office " Ah Gladys I need to have a talk with you" Clive said barely letting her shut the door behind her.  
" why? What's Happened?" Gladys asked eyeing Clive.  
" I've had a few comments.....asking if you are alright and well everything is okay isn't it Gladys?" Gladys wasn't too happy.  
" oh let me guess Ted and Sylvia are in on this" Gladys asked raising her voice.  
" listen Gladys....no one is going against you they just care about you but noticed you've been well snappy instead of your happy self " Clive said softly.  
" well everything is fine alright" it was at that moment that Gladys decided Clive should know.  
" well I'm going for a coffee if that is alright?" Gladys asked sarcastically before she stormed out of the office and let the door slam behind her.  
Gladys stormed off into the laughing cow where she ordered a milky coffee and sat alone.  
" everything alright Gladys" Fred said seeing Gladys starring off to space.  
" Fine thank you" Gladys snapped.  
" see I told them you're fine but, no one listened" Fred shook his head.  
" oh I do wish for people to stop carrying about me and my habits, why don't they just leave me alone" Gladys snapped as she stormed off ,waving a puzzled Fred behind.

~A few weeks later~  
( I am skipping a head a bit and not putting all the details of the pregancy other wise that would go on forever)

Today was the day Gladys was planning on telling Clive about the pregnancy. Gladys glanced at herself in the mirror imagining what she would look like once or even if she got to full term with the baby.

Gladys grabbed a pillow from the bed, put it up inside her top, and looked at herself with a rounded stomach but to be honest Gladys quite liked it because she did not look to bad providing that she did not put too much weight on with the baby.

Gladys heard footsteps by the door and Clive's voice talking to someone and the front door open slightly which brought Gladys back to the present.

"Gladys" Clive said but stopped mid sentence as someone spoke to him .

Gladys wasn't sure what to say so she chucked the pillow back on the bed "What is it Clive?" Gladys rushed making sure she placed the test's back into the box, placing it deep into her make up box .

"Okay, you can do this" Gladys said taking deep breathes as she walked sat calmly on the bed.

Clive turned to see Gladys on the bed applying fresh make up "Hey darling, feeling better today?" Clive asked walking up to Gladys placing a kiss on her lips.

"I'm alright " Gladys said with a weak smile.

Clive had his back to Gladys as he put his wallet way in the top draw. Gladys stood up behind Clive and wrapped her arms round his waist and hugged him tight.

"Hey, what's that for?" Clive said turning round opening his arms for Gladys to walk into.

"Can't I hug my husband now and the fact that I love you that's all"Gladys said hugging Clive.

"I love you too" Clive kissed the top of Gladys's head.

Later that evening Gladys and Clive were getting ready for the evening shift in the Hawaiian Ballroom when Gladys asked "Clive, do you remember the question you asked me on the beach on our honeymoon?" Gladys looked up at Clive who nodded and looked at Gladys.

"Of course I remember, I asked you if you wanted to have children. why?" Gladys shrugged.

" well ...How would you feel if I was pregnant?" Clive looked at Gladys.

"I....." Gladys handed Clive the pregnancy test boxes and he slowly opened the box and took one test out of the box and placed it on the table then , taking out the other test.  
" I need a drink I'll meet you in the bar" Clive announced and rushed out the door Gladys was stunned and most of all hurt.  
Gladys mustered the courage to carry on getting ready when there was a knock at the door " who is it?" Gladys said trying to sound natural as possible.  
" it's me Peggy, Gladys" Peggy called out.  
" what do you want Peggy?" Gladys said a little bluntly.  
" I saw Clive leave the chalet alone with a face like thunder and he was mumbling to himself and I wanted to check you're okay" Gladys sighed.  
" everything is fine Peggy you go, I'll be there shortly" Peggy could tell by the waver in Gladys that everything was not okay.  
" can I come in Gladys?" Gladys thought about it for a split second before she opened the door.  
" come in Peggy" Gladys opened the door for Peggy who walked in nervously with her hands clasped in front of her.  
" what's wrong Gladys you two had a tiff ?" Gladys sighed.  
" you could say that, sit down Peggy" Gladys said gesturing for her to take a seat on the bed.  
Peggy sat down on The bed whilst Gladys grabbed her yellow coat, Peggy glanced round the room whilst she waited for Gladys to get ready.  
Peggy glanced at the dressing table where two pregnancy tests laid out on the table with two visible pink lines  and it was then that Peggy put two and two together but she made a mental note to tell Ted and the others.  
" come on Peggy lets go" Gladys said turning round to face Peggy who jumped up off the bed nervously.  
Together they headed to the Hawaiian Ballroom, once they walked in the ballroom they headed over to the bar " alright Peggy love what ya having?" Ted offered " oh thanks Ted I'd love a gin and tonic please Ted" Ted nodded.  
" Gladys the usual?" Ted asked gesturing to Gladys.  
" oh no thanks Ted, just a water tonight, I have to be up extra early tomorrow" Gladys said lying through her teeth.  
Peggy glanced at Ted who frowned but ordered what Gladys wanted.  
Gladys glanced along the bar spotting Clive sitting down with his back to the ballroom, nursing a double scotch.  
Ted handed Gladys her drink and Peggy her drink and they thanked him.  
" you two had a tiff already?" Ted asked taking a sip of his half empty pint of beer.  
" I don't know what you're talking about" Gladys snapped as she walked over to the other side of the bar to talk to Campers.  
" oooh heck..." Peggy wasn't sure if she should tell Ted what she saw at Clive and Gladys chalet.  
" Oh Ted...." Ted sipped his beer.  
" what's the matter Peggy?" Peggy sighed.  
" on heck Ted, I saw Clive leave his and Gladys chalet in a huff so, I checked on Gladys and when she was getting ready I spotted two pregnancy tests on her dressing table and they had two very clear pink lines and well......that means she's pregnant with Clive's baby Ted" Ted nodded " that makes sense" Peggy frowned.  
" Clive's been nursing very large amounts of double scotch and Gladys has been even more of a moody wotsit " Peggy gasped.  
" Ted that's not very nice" Ted scoffed " well she has" they both sipped their drinks.  
Ted walked over to Clive " everything alright Clive?" Ted placed a hand on Clive's back.  
" not really no" Clive knocked back his double scotch.  
" oh heck" Ted mumbled  
Clive spun round on his bar stool and glanced round the room at the ballroom full of dancing campers.  
Spike walked into the ballroom and glanced round the room with a big smile on his face, he headed over to the bar where he saw Gladys standing alone sipping her drink whilst Clive was down the other end of the bar and Ted in the middle with Peggy by his side.  
Later on that night Gladys danced with campers whilst Clive stood at the bar watching their every move.  
Sylvia traipsed over to Clive and stood right by him, this didn't get unnoticed by Gladys who was not happy.  
Clive Marched over to Gladys and the camper "excuse me I'd like to dance with my wife" Clive asked rather rudely.  
They danced together in silence until Clive broke the silence " Gladys about earlier I'm sorry I acted like....." Clive couldn't find the right word.  
" an complete idiot" Gladys said looking into Clive's dark eyes.

~Baby shower~

Gladys gasps as she takes in the elaborate pastel blue, pink, and yellow decorations all revolving around babies. Clive chuckled at her reaction to the surprise had set up in the Hawaiian Ballroom. Then Gladys noticed their friends waiting for them in the center of the room. Clive gently pulled Gladys into the middle of the room with the rest of their guests. Almost immediately Peggy hugs Gladys and Clive.

"Congratulations, you two! I'm so happy for you both! Do you know what you're having yet?" Asks Peggy happily.

"Not yet. We decided to keep it a surprise. So we won't know until it's born" Says Gladys. Peggy laughs and looks At how happy Clive and Gladys are. Sylvia looks at them both from a far for a long time, trying to decide if they were happy. She quickly realizes they were very happy so she walks over and hugs them both and walks over to Ted to talk about  some of the more embarrassing things gladys had done. Clive chuckles at the story she was telling, knowing Gladys couldn't hear her. Clive also knew Gladys would be mad if she could hear her anyway and was relieved she couldn't hear her. Clive walks over and hugs Gladys.

"Congratulations Kiddo! I'm happy for ya!" He says boisterously. Gladys giggles and hugs Ted  back.

"Thanks Ted. We're really happy too."

"Now that everyone is here lets begin the baby shower by eating the food and mainly drink the drinks everyone brought!" Says Clive cheerfully. Gladys shakes her head at her husband knowing his love for food and alcohol and everyone gets a plate, Gladys family included and they sit at the table and on the soft sofa Peggy, Ted and Spike had set up. Fred Quilly sits across from Gladys and Clive with his food.

"Congratulations, Gladys. When's the baby due?" Asks Fred

"September 22 ," Says Gladys cheerfully.

" oh that's great, So how did you find out you was pregnant?" He asks.

"How does any woman find out she's pregnant, Fred?" Asks Sylvia sarcastically as she shook her head.

"Well what tipped you off? Did you miss a period? Was it morning sickness?" Fred asks eagerly.

"Why does it matter how I found out? I just took the test because I felt unwell and had strong morning sickness," says Gladys, taking a bite of her sandwich. Clive could see Gladys's back was hurting so he rubbed her back gently. After lunch Spike announces that it was time for presents. Spike decides to let our friends start first. Betty steps up holding a pink gift bag with a picture of a stork on the front. Gladys opens the bag and pulls out the white tissue paper inside before pulling out a white teddy bear that when you squeezed its paw it made the sound of a heart beating.

"Thank you so much, Betty ! It's great!" Says Gladys happily. Gladys hands it to Clive and He squeezes its paw and listens to the heartbeat noise it made. It sounded nothing like a human heart, but it was still a nice thought, at least the baby would get to hear a heartbeat.

"Thank you Betty." Clive says with a warm smile. Then Fred hands Gladys a gift wrapped in blue paper with horses. Clive mentally rolls his eyes, but decides not to say anything about it as Gladys opens the gift to an outfit for a Boy possibly a girl. They both had to wonder what they would do if the baby was a girl and decided it didn't matter.

"Thank you, Fred. If the baby is a boy I'm sure it'll look adorable." Says Gladys. She hands it to Clive.

"Thank you. It's a very nice outfit." Clive says as nicely as He can trying not to show any annoyance. Then it was Sylvia's turn. Sylvia hands Gladys a gift wrapped in yellow tissue paper. Gladys opens it and smiles. It was a nursery rhyme book.

"Thank you, Sylvia . I'm sure it'll get used a lot," says Gladys. Gladys hands it to Clive and He opens it to a random page.

"Thank you, Sylvia ." Clive says with a smile on his face and a lingering gaze between him and Sylvia. Then it was Partridges turn. He hands Gladys a gift bag. She opens it and pulls out a book about a talking van. She begins to laugh.

"Thank you mr partridge , it's certainly different" says Gladys, still laughing. She hands it to Clive . Clive chuckles and lay it on the table next to him.

"Thanks mr partridge." Clive says with a grin. Mr partridge was also laughing. Tracy was next; she hands Gladys a gift wrapped in pastel yellow gift wrap. Gladys opens the gift to a toy that made soothing sounds and was also a night light.

"Thank you."Clive says after Gladys hands the box to Clive. Then it was Gary's turn Gary was another yellow coat but a closer friend of Gladys . He hands Gladys a gift wrapped in blue paper. Gladys opens the gift to a blanket for the baby. It was nice and Clive notices Yvonne eyeing it with distaste.

"This is adorable! Thank you Gary," says Gladys cheerfully. Gladys hands Clive the blanket and He smiles.

"Thank you Gary." Clive says and place it on the table with the rest of the gifts. Then it was Yvonne and Barry's turn. They hand Gladys a gift bag.

"This is from Me and Yvonne. We hope you like it. Sorry it isn't much." Says Barry cheerfully. Gladys opens the bag and pulls out two outfits, one for a boy and one for a girl, bottles, a teddy bear, baby book, and an envelope. Gladys opens the envelope to a gift card to a baby store. Gladys hugs Them both.

"Thank you both very much! I love it," says Gladys happily. Gladys hands the gift to Clive and He smiles warmly.

"Thank you for this very helpful gift." Clive says. Then Gladys's mother hand Gladys a gift wrapped in happy birthday gift wrap. Clive chuckles to himself as Gladys opens the gift and gasps.

"Thanks Mum ! I love it! Where did you find it?" She says happily. It was an older book and when she opens it Clive noticed Gladys's name on the front cover. She hands it to me.

"Thank you, Mrs Pugh ," Clive says. I wasn't sure what significance it had to Gladys, but it seemed important to her.

"That was my favorite book when I was a child." Says Gladys happily. Then Her sister, who had been bouncing in her seat the whole time wanting to give her this , skips over and grabs Gladys's hand and pulls her over to something covered by a blanket. Gladys pulls the blanket off and gasps. It was a Sterling Silver Leaf Oval Cradle Ensemble that We'd been looking at in the shop. It truly was a beautiful cradle for the baby. In the cradle were gifts from the family. Tears swell up in Gladys's eyes.

"Oh , it's beautiful. I love it! Thank you so much. Thank you everyone for the gifts." Says Gladys happily. Ruth Gladys's sister hugs Her and Kisses her cheek.

"You're welcome Sweetie." She says happily. Gladys opens the gifts inside the crib. They consisted of clothes, toys, a mobile with stars and moons on it and it played 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', and other baby things. That night Clive and Gladys snuggle up in the chalet and Gladys was looking out the window with her hand on her stomach. Clive gently lays his hand on her stomach and feels the baby kicking inside her.

9 months and 2 weeks later)

Gladys woke up with a smile upon her face. Gladys glanced over to her clock sighing she got out of bed now 9 months and 2 weeks pregnant and got ready for work, kissing Clive before she left Gladys arrived for her work duties at exactly 7 am an hour before her first shift for the day.

Gladys was in the middle of reading the announcements for the morning events with Fred and Peggy who glanced at Gladys as they talk whilst pouring coffee.

" what do you..."Fred asked only to stop seeing Gladys looking uncomfortable.

"Um are you okay Gladys? I'm just asking because you look a little pale" Peggy asked placing her hand on her shoulder. Gladys place a hand on her stomach taking deep breaths.

Without looking up she answered, "I'm fine" when Peggy didn't look so sure she added, "Honestly I'm fine carry on" and with that Peggy took one last glance at Gladys before she went back to work.

Gladys had finished the morning announcements and had now been sent to cover the lunch shift, so she walked along the corridor passing campers, Gladys walked into the cafeteria and a stood by the double doors and watched the familys, couples as they lined up and got their lunch when she felt something dribble down her leg, thinking nothing of it she continued to watch them , 5 minutes later she felt a sharp pain she felt earlier but, again but this time it lasted a few seconds making a few of the campers stop what they doing and looked at Gladys who was taking a deep breaths and then continued knowing that she need to get this shift done because her child was ready to be born.

once they had finished their lunch Gladys ordered Sylvia to take over her shift then she left, Ted drove Gladys to the hospital where they walked up to reception with Gladys holding onto her stomach now being in a lot of pain she yelled at the lady to get a doctor before screaming in pain

"Ma'am calm down what is wrong?" The receptionist tried to calm down Gladys down.

Taking a deep breath before answering, "I'm... Having" she screamed again "my baby" her head felt light and it was only a matter of seconds before she collapsed.

Gladys eyes fluttered open "Gladys?" Clive was sitting next to her bed holding her hand.

"Clive what... What happened...the...baby ?" Gladys asked in a small voice at first but then she began to panic.

Clive didn't answer he just handed her their new baby girl, as soon as Gladys laid eyes on her she started to cry, wiping the tears away she whispered "Mali"

"Mali?" Clive repeated unsure until Gladys spoke up " its a Welsh name I have been calling her in my head since well since I was pregnant and I'd like to keep a bit of her Welsh heritage", "its perfect, Mali Dempster " Clive placed a kiss on Gladys's temple and looked down at his little girl in her mothers arms.


	4. Welcome home baby

A few days after Mali being Born they were now allowed to take her home well back to Maplins and that was when it hit Clive that they were stilling living in their chalet. Clive helped Gladys out of the car and lifted Mali's car seat out of the car and carefully carried Mali into their small chalet.

Once inside Clive took Mali out of her car seat, transferred her into her mosses basket, and wrapped her up warm. Gladys climbed on to the bed, sighed with relief, and snuggled down.

"Glad, don't get mad but,I have something I need to do will you be alright for an hour or so?" She yawned and nodded.

Clive kissed Gladys on the lips and then walked over to Mali and looked down at her with a big smile upon his face.

"Now you be a good girl for your mummy and Daddy will be back soon" He walked away from Mali and took one last glace at his wife before he left the house. As Clive got into his car, he called one of his real estate friends "hey Harry its Clive...yes I know but I need your help with something got time for coffee?"

-

"Clive" Harry looked at the time "yeah okay I'll meet you at the little coffee shop around the corner from your camp and let me just say I'm not happy about this, should I bring my folder?"

"I know I'm sorry but I am desperate......but Sounds good, yes see you soon" He hung up and started for the coffee shop

When Clive reached the coffee shop he ordered a coffee for himself along with a scone with clotted cream and jam and a coffee for his friend then made his way to a small round table out the front. When he saw his friend approaching, he stood up to shake his hand "Harry thanks for this, how are you?" Clive asking sitting back down and thanking the waitress as she put their coffee on the table

"I'm good how about you?" harry smiled at his childhood friend as he sat

"Good thank you for seeing me at such short notice"

"Oh on problem but you know if your family find out they will kill me but anyhow how  is Gladys?Wasn't she due a week ago?"

"How did you know? Only the guys at the camp knew? But Gladys is good yeah she gave birth to our Little girl  Mali a few days ago" He could help but grin mentioning his daughter and wife.

Harry smiled knowing that his good family friend of 15 years was happy "I fortunately have my connections and no I won't say anything to your parents but congratulation's to you both and Mali? That's a nice name well getting down to business I'm guessing since you told me to bring my folder that you're looking a house with 2-3 bedrooms?" Clive  nodded taking a sip of his coffee "well to save some time I went through all of our 2-3 Bedroom houses that were listed and came up with three you might like, did you want to go take a look I have about an hour and a half before I have to back to the office"

He looked at the information and pictures on the three houses his friend suggested and decided the second one looked best it had pictures of the front of the house which showed a manicured lawn, it also had pictures of the kitchen which was modern and very large, the 3 bedrooms all different shaped but all very large and all had an on suite which would be perfect . So Clive and Harry got into Clive's car and they drove to that house first.

"I do have to tell you that this particular house is a few extra miles away from Crimpton-by-sea " Harry said and Clive nodded.

"Sure" He said looking in the rear view mirror.

As they drove up the nice quiet street Clive looked around seeing all the houses front yards were neat and there were children playing it felt very warm and welcoming Clive new this was the one before they even got to the house.

Harry Gave Clive a tour of the house it was brief as Harry got called back into the office so harry drove back to where They had parked near the coffee shop "I'm sorry that you only got a quick look I can book an appointment and take you through again in a couple of days and you can bring Gladys alon-"

"How fast can you write up the paper work?" Clive interrupted

"What? You're serious?' Harry asked confused "don't you want to talk to your wife about it?"

"We have been living in a small chalet at the camp for a few years now and renting a small apartment off season and they aren't  the easiest places to live, and I know she will love it"

"Ok umm give me a couple of hours you want to come to the office I'll get it sorted I should be able to pull a few strings and get you the keys in a few days"  
Clive arrived back at the camp and rushed into his office and shut the door behind him, he knew he had to do it now or never but, he needed to provide for his family and the wages at Maplins would never be enough to afford that beautiful house or any house.  
Clive picked up the phone and asked the operator " hello operator Dempster hall please" the operator hold Clive to wait whilst he until he was connected.  
" Hello Dempster hall" a posh voice said at the other end of the phone.  
" Hello this is Clive Dempster here , I wish to speak to my father" the maid at the end of the line told Clive to wait whilst she went and got his father to the phone.  
" Hello Clive is that you?"  
" yes it is me father" Clive was dreading this conversation but he was doing it for his wife and daughter.  
" what do you want son, if my mind serves me correctly we all thought it was best that we no longer speak" Clive sighed.  
" I know father but, I have responsibilities now and I need to be able to provide for my family" his father frowned.  
" family?" He questioned.  
" yes father family, you know that terrible woman you didn't want me to marry well she has just give. Birth to our beautiful daughter Mali and your granddaughter if you have any kindness or even love in your heart" Clive spat.  
Mean while outside the office Peggy was busy dusting the staff area humming to herself only to stop hearing Clive on the phone in the office and his voice raised. Peggy glanced round the room making sure she was alone. She crept quietly over towards the door and gently pressed her ear to the door and listened in.  
" look son, I am pleased for you but, really that woman is clearly is still not suitable for you son, she has provided you with a daughter and what use is that in the Dempster dynasty" Clive's blood was boiling.  
" Yes I know father having a daughter is not important as a son and I'm sorry..... I....we let you down" Clive sighed.  
" well that wouldn't have happened if you had married those girls with good breeding and now you would be a father of a son and not a useless daughter and not that how can I put it...that Welsh bit for a wife" Clive's blood was boiling but he was starting to wonder if his father was right for a split second before he senses kicked in and his love for Gladys and his daughter.  
" that Welsh bit....." Peggy gasped but continued to listen "as you put dad. Well if I had married those girls then my life would be different yes that is true" Peggy knew she had listened to enough of this conversation but she was worried about Gladys who was immensely happy right now and how could she tell or should she tell her.  
Peggy left the room but she didn't hear Clive defending his wife and daughter and eventually Clive's father agreed to provide him with the money to buy this house for his family.

-

It had been three days since He bought the house and now he had the keys. Clive and Gladys left Mali with Tracy, Betty and Sylvia much to Gladys annoyance whilst Clive took Gladys to see their first house...well she didn't know this at the time, Gladys thought they were going out for lunch but when she looked around to see houses not shops she got confused "Where are we I thought we were going out for lunch?"

"We are but I have an errand to run, it will only take a few minutes" He smirked

Gladys rolled her eyes, she still felt tired and a bit sore "you got me out of bed to drag me along to some errand you have to-do" she was annoyed but he just ignored her and pulled up to their new house

"Close your eyes" Clive ordered

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrows

" Do you trust me?" She nodded "well then" He said raising his eyebrows.

Sighing Gladys closed her eyes "if this is some sort of trick I will kill you"

Clive smiled as he slowly guided Her to the front door where he stopped her, unlocked the door and lead her to the middle of the lounge room.

"Open your eyes" He held up a bunch of red roses

She blinked a couple of times then looked around "where are we?"

"Home" She stared at him feeling rather confused "welcome home baby to our new house I bought it a few days ago" She could not wipe the toothy grin that appeared.

"Oh my- are you serious?" He just nodded which made Her scream and pulled Him into a tight hug, then looked into his eyes before crashing her lips with his, Clive broke the kiss when air was needed.

He took Her hand, showed her around the house, and told her everything he wanted to do with it to make it theirs.

Gladys new at that moment that they were going to be okay, that everything would get better and they would go back to being the way they were when they first met.


	5. Mali's second birthday

It had been a year and a half and they were all settled in, Mali's room was painted blue and decorated, pictures were hung it felt like home and what a better way to celebrate it with Mali's second birthday, which was in a few weeks time. Gladys and Clive had gone back to work a few months ago which didn't leave them both much time to plan Their daughters  birthday party so they invited close friends and family.

The weeks went by fast both Gladys and Clive working and the all the yellow coats looked after Mali whilst Gladys and Clive worked but they all agreed little Mali needed to spend time with her parents, Mali's birthday also came round fast and today was the big day. 

Clive was in the office doing some paper work well. I say paperwork more like listening to his favourite radio station, glancing at the clock hoping he would be in the Hawaiian Ballroom in time for Mali's second birthday.

mean while in the Hawaiian Ballroom Gladys and Peggy were preparing for the birthday party whilst Mali played with her toys but, still in view of her mother and auntie as they decorated the lounge with balloons, nibbles and a banner with "Happy Second Birthday Mali".

"left side needs to go up a bit" Gladys said standing back in the room with her hand on her hips whilst Peggy balanced on the lader adjusting the banner.

"No that's to much Peggy, right side needs to go up now" She lifted the right hand side "That's it" she called out.

She got off the ladder and walked over to Gladys glancing at the banner that was perfectly straight.

"Good work" she said giving Her good friend a warm smile.

Gladys took Mali to the staff showers and gave her a shower so, she was clean and ready for her birthday party which was in an hour.

soon enough the party started and friends and family arrived but, still no sign of Clive.

Gladys walked round the ballroom looking for Her husband  just in case she missed him arrive but, there still was no sign of him and this made Gladys angry but, also worried about her husband .Gladys walked over to Ted who was standing at the bar "Where the hell is Clive? He's getting the damn cake" she whispered to Ted whilst he glanced at his watch.

"I am sure she's on his way Gladys love, calm down everything is going to plan" She looked over at the party feeling pleased and Ted was right everything was going to plan and everyone was having a good time.

Gladys looked over at her daughter who was sitting on the floor crossed legged looking up in amazement at Spike the clown they had asked him to dress up for Mali's party. Gladys couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter laugh and smile with her friends.

Clive left his office already running behind and headed to the bakery but, today was not His lucky day because as soon as he walked into the bakery there was a large queue. He sighed and joined the queue glancing at his watch panicking.

10 minutes later Clive reached the counter and asked for the cake they had asked the company to make for Mali's party. Once he got the cake he drove back to the camp finally pulling into the entrance locking the car and rushed into the Hawaiian Ballroom.

He put the cake down on the side and looked in the lounge where the kids were watching Spike the clown make balloon animals. Clive spotted Mali in the middle, he walked over and bent down Chase giving her a quick kiss "Daddy" the little girl said brightly.

Clive got up and glanced round at the people that had come he smiled and thanked a few people before he spotted a rather fuming Gladys glaring at him . Clive rolled his eyes, grabbed the cake and walked into the laughing cow kitchen round the corner.

"where the hell have you been?" Gladys demanded.

"Gladys for god sake keep it down people will hear you" He whispered.

"I don't care, I bet you were at that pub again weren't you?" Clive sighed.

"No , I wasn't I was actually in my office sorting paper work. I can't help it we need the money to pay for the house and you knew that when you met me and you knew about me being cut off from my fathers fortune and I am working all the hours I can to pay for things" He said opening the cake box and taking the princess cake out placing it on kitchen counter.

"I know we have the house to pay for or so you keep reminding me, I thought you wanted to be at the party to celebrate Our daughters second birthday as a family but, obviously not" She put the 2 candles on the cake.

"Oh come on Gladys that's not fair" He lit the candles on the cake.

soon enough it was time for the cake, Clive walked into the ballroom turning the lights off and making sure the kids were at the table ready. Clive walked in holding the cake with everyone singing happy birthday to Mali.

Clive placed the cake on the table in front of The birthday girl "Make a wish princess" He said to his son. Gladys stood on the other side of Mali. Gladys placed her hand on the back of Mali's chair and minutes later Clive  placed his hand on the chair so his hand was on top of Gladys's . He turned to look where his hand was only to realise it was on top of Gladys's . He glanced at his wife who looked at him and Clive took this second to mouth to Gladys "sorry, love you" Gladys smiled "Love you" She mouthed back.

"Play" Mali asked looking up at her parents who snapped back into reality.

"yes sweetie you can go and play now" Gladys said smiling at her daughter.


	6. Meet Megan Dempster

Several months later Gladys knew something was not right with her she became even snappier and taking it out on Clive and 2-year-old Mali even got the brunt of it at times. She knew this feeling all too well and wanted to make sure she was right before telling Her husband. So she went to a local chemist, picked up a pregnancy test, and took the test at home, and after 3 minutes which felt like 5 hours, confirmed that she was in fact pregnant for the second time Gladys stood and stared at herself in the mirror unsure of how she felt.

Once Clive arrived home, he walked into the house with a tired and rather exhausted Gladys trying to feed a screaming Mali who was just not having any of it and Gladys was getting fed up and could not take anymore.

"Oh Mali just eat it please" Gladys said holding the food in front of the feisty little girl who held her mouth closed tight and shook her head "come on baby mommy hasn't had much sleep please just eat" tears were now falling from Gladys's eyes as she tried so hard to keep it together.

"Glad?, what's wrong" Clive walked into from a rather long and tiring shift at the Pub to hear his daughter screaming . He walked over to Gladys who just rushed past him and upstairs, slamming the door to their bedroom

Clive fed and put Mali to bed before knocking softly of their bedroom door, when hearing no answer he opened the door to find Gladys curled up on the bed crying, walking over and puling Her into his arms "are you okay Gladys? You have been acting strangely for a few months" he was going to say something about her weight gain not that it bothered him but then realizing she probably wouldn't like that very much "You're not sick are you?" She shook her head Clive sighed in relief "so what's wrong I don't like you being upset"

"I'm pregnant Clive" She stood up in front of him

Clive was silent for a moment "Are you serious" Gladys nodded and Clive stood up and kissed Her hard on the lips then pulling her down on the bed with him. She could see how happy Her husband was because she knew he wanted another child a sibling for Mali.

-

Gladys was now a few weeks away from giving birth but she continued to work even against Clive's plea for her to stop but ignoring it she carried on and without knowing it putting a strain on their marriage which caused them to argue even more than they used to.

"Gladys, I am still trying to understand why you still chose to put our Childs life in danger"

"I have a job and the campers as. Yellow coats need me"

"I need you, Mali and the baby need you, but you still chose to ignore that and we obviously don't mean anything to you do we?"

"That's not true, How dare you say that" Gladys barked

"When you can fit me and Mali in your busy schedule we would like to spent time with you if that's alright"

"I'm free right now"

"I'm not talking about now I am talking about the times you choose your wonderful job over us," Clive said raising his voice.

They stopped arguing when they heard Mali crying pushing past Him ,she walked over to the bed and picked Mali up giving her a kiss and slowly rocking her back and forth until she felt the sharp piercing pain in her lower abdomen.

"Ouch" She put Her back into her crib and took deep breath, which seemed to help but as the seconds went by the pain came back stronger and more painful.

Mali began to scream again and Clive was outside the chalet, shaking his head in anger knowing that His wife didn't have the mothers touch like he did with his daughter. He could no longer take the screams of Mali so he stormed in to see Gladys doubled over in pain and their daughter screaming in the bed.

"Gladys, what's wrong?" Clive ran over to Her and bent down placing a hand on her back

"I...I think the baby is... coming... ARRGGH" She cried out in pain

"Oh my god" Clive ran to get Ted "I'll call an ambulance " Clive there is no... ARGH ... time you will have to drive"

"oh god" He picked up Mali and then with his free hand helped His wife get up but half up off the floor She stopped "what is it" He began to panic.

"My waters just broke" He looked at Her, which did not help them both out very much

Once in the car Ted and Peggy met them at the hospital so they could watch Mali.

"Gladys are you okay?" Peggy took Her godchild from Her father as she met them out the front of the hospital

"Oh yeah haven't been better" Gladys spat sarcastically at Ted holding her stomach,

-

Gladys was wheeled into the maternity unit where she was put on to a bed and the midwife wanted to check the baby's heart beat and make sure everything is alright with both mother and baby.

the midwife scanned Her stomach "Oh" she said a little loudly.

"WHAT , WHAT IS IT?" She said panicking.

"were you informed that your child could possibly have congenital heart disease" Gladys and Clive shook their heads.

"no one mentioned it to us and the 5 week scan looked normal" Clive said holding His wife's shaky hand.

"Okay, I need you to stay calm because all this stress isn't good for you or the baby" the midwife said giving them both a reassuring nodded.

After several hours of painful labour Gladys was ready to give birth.

"Hi Gladys , I'm Anne and I will be your midwife and you are more than ready to meet your little girl, so one nice big push Okay sweetheart" Anne said bending down to see that the she was crowning.

"Come on Gladys baby you can do it" Clive said holding her hand encouraging her every time she pushed.

"Well done, one last push and then the baby is here," Anne, said holding half of the baby until Gladys pushed once more.

"I can't do it; I can't "Gladys moaned with tears streaming down her sweaty and pale face.

"You can do it Glad" he said holding on to Gladys's hand

"I can't believe you did this to me Again Clive , if you do this to me ARGH ... ever again I will kill you" Gladys screamed before she did one last big push and the room was filled with a baby's cry.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord daddy?" He nodded and walked over to Anne and cut the cord.

"You did it, you are amazing Gladys" He walked back over to Her and kissed Her on the lips and she kissed back weakly.

"There is your lovely healthy daughter weighing 6lb 2oz "Anne handed the baby over to Gladys who looked at her little girl a sleep and comfortable in her mother's arms.

"Megan" Gladys said looking at the little bundle in her arms

"Megan.... ,let me guess another Welsh name?"  Clive asked and Gladys nodded weakly, he Looked at his daughter "It is perfect so now we have a Mali and a Megan. Well done I'm so proud of you Glad"

soon enough Megan was taken away from her parents where she was rushed off for tests which later confirmed that Megan did indeed have a form of congenital Heart Disease.

this meant that Megan was not aloud home until everything was confirmed by the pediatric cardiologist which would take a few days to keep her monitored.

Gladys and Clive went home empty handed without their daughter who was left behind in the hospital.  
~A couple of weeks later~  
soon enough it was time to collect Megan from the hospital. They were informed that Megan's heart valves were not properly formed which meant that there maybe holes between the chamber of her heart which would mean that she would need to be monitored closely and that she shouldn't do anything to excessive such sports or even dance which they both excepted, happy that they got their daughter back and if that meant keeping her from doing sports then so be it.


End file.
